De Lembranças
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era disso que ele vivia. - MattLinda - PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA RAY


**De Lembranças**

**-**

_**Aproveite cada momento como se fosse o último.**_

**-**

_Os toques._

Quando eles começam, você não se lembra de mais nada. Não faz questão de se lembrar. Apenas se entrega ao momento, e deixa que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente, porque não importa o que aconteceu antes ou o que vai acontecer depois. O que importa é apenas o _agora_, o _já_, o _neste instante._ O resto é esquecido e só será lembrado depois. Depois do ato.

Neste momento, tudo o que importam são os toques. E os beijos. E ela te chamando, _Matt, Matt, Matt._ Você adora isso, não é? O som da voz dela, doce e melodiosa. É quase como ouvir o som das harpas dos Anjos, mas você também não se recorda disso quando ela crava as unhas em suas costas, por conta da penetração, e tampouco quando ela morde seus ombros, te marcando.

É apenas o reflexo do que acontece com ela. E é nestes momentos, principalmente, que as memórias começam a retornar. Primeiro, são pequenos fragmentos, quase inotáveis. Às vezes, pensa você, é por causa do cheiro de ervas finas do shampoo infantil que ela ainda insiste em usar, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Ou então, talvez seja porque os cabelos loiros continuam rebeldes como sempre foram, caindo em cascata sobre seus ombros. Talvez não seja por nada disso também.

Entretanto, ao fim de tudo, quando ela se agarra ao seu peito e você acende um cigarro, as lembranças vem com mais força, como se estivessem acontecendo naquele instante. Você traga o cigarro profundamente e ela diz qualquer coisa, antes de adormecer. Qualquer coisa que costumava dizer, também, nos corredores da Wammy's. As lembranças sempre voltam em forma de fantasmas para assombrar, não importam se são boas ou ruins.

* * *

"_Matt, vamos nos atrasar para a aula!"_ Uma voz te chamava, mas você nunca atendia. Estava sempre ocupado demais para se socializar com outras pessoas, porque era mais importante quebrar o recorde de pontos em _Tetris_ do que escutar alguém te chamar.

Era vício, era importância, era necessidade. Um jogo sem fim, uma vida sem começo. Era assim que você era quando foi para a Wammy's. Um garoto encontrado no meio dos escombros de um incêndio, o único sobrevivente, um gênio, um viciado em videogames. Ninguém entendia os motivos e também não procuravam entender. Matt, você era visto como um garoto estranho. Menos por ela.

"_Eu disse que vamos nos atrasar!"_ Ela se colocou entre você e a Tv, e, com muito esforço, você ainda conseguia prosseguir a partida, mesmo que estivesse em um nível de dificuldade tão alta. Você não se desconcentrava. Você não falava. Então, ela puxou o cartucho.

"_Hey!"_ Esse foi o seu primeiro contato com alguém real.

* * *

"_Matt? Matt? Vai se atrasar."_ O sussurro da voz. Tão diferente de outrora, te despertava à realidade que tinha que viver.

"_Eu já estou indo, Linda."_ Você responde e acena com uma das mãos. Entretanto, ela engatinha até você na cama e você não sabe os motivos, mas não resiste. A beija. Toma seus lábios e todo o ar que ela respira, como se necessitasse daquilo para viver. Você traga a vida dela, como traga um cigarro e depois do primeiro toque, não se lembra de mais nada.

Porque é ele que te leva a tudo. Ao pecado, à paixão, aos sentimentos. Ao desejo de possuí-la. E, novamente, você a escuta chamando seu nome, mas não tem importância. A voz dela se distancia cada vez mais da sua realidade; do seu mundo.

"_Você vai se atrasar..."_ Ela sussurra, expondo o pescoço, porque você sabe, Matt, tanto quanto ela sabe que não há motivos – e vocês não querem – para resistir.

"_Só alguns minutos. Ele pode esperar."_ Sim, ele sempre pode esperar, mas você não. Porque você vive o _agora_, o _já_, o _presente._ E não pode esperar até a noite para ter Linda em seus braços, porque de noite é _tempo demais_ e de noite pode não existir. É assim que você pensa, Matt. É assim que você vive.

* * *

"_O que está fazendo aí dentro?"_ Ela perguntava, te encarando. Tudo o que você queria, era um pouco de paz para jogar em seu gameboy, mas ela insistia em aparecer em todos os esconderijos que você conhecia. Até mesmo no telhado ou na despensa, onde você estava agora.

E você não respondia, Matt. Você preferia que ela ficasse ali pelo tempo que fosse preciso, porque, assim, talvez, somente talvez, ela se cansasse e fosse embora, assim como todos os outros. Mas ela não se cansava. Ela nunca se cansava. E, por vezes, puxava o gameboy da sua mão, apenas para conseguir um pouco da sua atenção.

"_Me devolve isto!"_ Você exclamava, nervoso. Ela _sempre_ aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos. Sempre. Ou quando você estava próximo de bater um novo recorde, ou quando ia matar o chefão do jogo. Sempre em momentos assim. Ela estragava tudo.

"_Só se você me escutar."_ Ela rebatia, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos irritantes. Você a encarava em silêncio, Matt, e seus olhos verdes cintilavam em um brilho perigoso. Por que ela não podia simplesmente deixá-lo em paz?, você se perguntava. Mas a resposta era óbvia. Tão óbvia que você demorou para enxergar.

* * *

"_Eu tenho uma exposição para apresentar hoje. Vai estar lá?"_ Ela te pergunta, saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Você está jogando no seu DS, mas sua visão desvia completamente para _ela_ e somente _para ela_ quando a vê entrar no quarto.

"_Que horas?"_ Você pergunta, tentando se concentrar na corrida de carros, mas não consegue. Você perde. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, refletiria você mais tarde, mas não tem problema.

"_As cinco da tarde, no museu de artes da cidade."_ Ela responde, procurando por algo para vestir no armário.

"_Ótimo, ainda são três horas."_ Você puxa ela pela cintura e deixa a toalha deslizar por seu corpo. As marcas da noite anterior ainda estão lá, mas você acha que são fracas demais. Linda precisa de marcas novas.

* * *

Você não se lembrava desde quando tornou-se um hábito ficarem no mesmo ambiente, mas achava que já fazia algum tempo. A sala, antes tão escura, agora era iluminada pela luz advinda das cortinas abertas. Vocês costumavam ficar em silêncio e essa era a hora que mais gostava. Linda parecia ocupada demais com os seus desenhos e as tintas, você notava isso as vezes. Ela não pintava apenas o papel, mas o chão e as paredes.

"_Veja, Matt, eu terminei!"_ Ela exclamava, ao fim de cada desenho e você não dava atenção, porque estava ocupado demais com os seus jogos ou _qualquer-coisa-melhor-do-que-ver-os-desenhos-dela_ até que Linda se colocava na frente da Tv, ameaçando desligar o videogame – e você sabia que ela faria isso.

"_O que é, Linda?"_ Você apertava o botão de pause, sabendo que aquele era um momento crítico demais do jogo para perder.

"_Veja o meu desenho, seu bobo!"_ Linda mostrou-lhe a língua, estendendo o desenho na frente de seu rosto.

Você ficou em silêncio. Você ficou pasmo. No desenho, todas as luzes daquela sala estavam retratando fielmente a realidade, onde, um garoto de camisas listradas usando goggles laranjas na cabeça, jogava videogame. Todos os detalhes, cada um deles. Havia ainda algumas falhas, é claro, mas naquela época, você já era inteligente o suficiente para saber o que Linda se tornaria.

"_E então?"_ Ela sorria, olhando para você, sempre para você.

"_Está ótimo."_ E foi a primeira vez que você sorriu para alguém real.

* * *

"_Fiquei sabendo que Mello te ligou."_ Ela diz, caminhando a passos tétricos na direção do atelier. Você a seguiu com os olhos e depois caminhou atrás dela.

"_Sim, ele queria que eu fizesse um favor a ele."_ Você responde, mas sabe que as coisas não são tão simples assim. Você sabe com o que Mello está envolvido, na verdade, você sempre soube.

"_Um favor, é?"_ Linda escolhe algumas tintas e você também sabe que não são ao acaso, mesmo que pareça quando ela tinge a tela de forma violenta. É arte. _"Então não irá comigo para Londres?"_

"_Uhn...sinto que não, Lin."_ Você responde. _"Mas eu tentarei pegar o próximo vôo, não creio que vai demorar tanto assim."_ Você sorri, mas também sabe que Linda não é idiota, Matt. Ela sempre sabe quando você mente e está mentindo agora.

* * *

"_Vamos, são só alguns doces, Matt."_ Ele disse, encarando-o.

"_Eu não posso ir agora, Mello, tenho coisas a fazer."_ Você respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do gameboy.

"_Como jogar videogames? Oras, por favor, você me deve isso!"_ O loiro exclamou, inflando as bochechas. _"Pode levar sua namorada se quiser."_

"_Minha namorada?"_ Você arqueou as sobrancelhas para Mello, desviando os olhos do jogo.

"_Matt, o que está fazendo?"_ Linda perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois. _"O toque de recolher já foi dado, se pegarem vocÊs aqui estarão encrencados."_

"_Tudo bem, eu vou."_ Você respondeu. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que Mello te metia em confusões.

* * *

"_Quando você vai para Londres?"_ Você pergunta, pagando a pizza ao entregador.

"_Amanhã pela manhã."_ Ela responde, terminando de colocar a mesa.

"_Eu gostaria de ir com você, Lin, sinto muito."_ Você suspira, aproximando-se lentamente dela.

"_Você não está envolvido em nada perigoso, não é, Matt?"_ Ela pergunta, enlaçando seu pescoço e o encara. Você sente o peso daquele olhar, Matt. Dói ter que mentir para Linda.

"_Não, Lin, você sabe que eu te diria se tivesse. Mello jamais me colocaria em uma situação perigosa. É apenas um favor, só isso."_ Você sorri e sabe que é o sorriso mais falso que já deu em sua vida.

"_Matt..."_

"_O que foi?"_

"_Eu te amo."_

Você fica em silêncio por um tempo, antes de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo lascivo e desesperado. O peso daquelas palavras foi demais para você suportar, Matt.

_**

* * *

**_

"_Você está indo embora, Matt?"_ Ela perguntou com um ar pesado. Linda estava chorando, Matt? Chorando por sua causa?

"_Sim, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. Me fizeram uma proposta de trabalho e eu vou embora. Já tenho idade o suficiente."_ Você respondeu, parecendo indiferente, enquanto fazia as malas.

"_Eu gostaria de ir com você."_ Ela disse e você a encarou. Os olhos verdes encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que, você nunca tinha notado, eram tão profundos e dissimulados. Havia um brilho dentro deles que você jamais tinha captado. Um brilho perigoso que não se via nos videogames. Ela tinha algo. Algo de diferente.

"_Por quê?"_ Foi a única coisa que foi capaz de perguntar, ainda preso àquele olhar. Linda não te respondeu com palavras, apenas te beijou. O seu primeiro beijo com ela. O beijo que decidiu tudo.

* * *

"_Como está a exposição?"_ Você pergunta pelo celular, enquanto dirige o carro.

"_Está indo bem. Você virá pra cá logo?"_ Ela pergunta e há silêncio do seu lado da linha, enquanto observa seu próximo movimento. Tudo o que você tem a fazer, é despistá-los para Mello fugir. Só isso._ "Matt?"_

"_Sim, Lin, assim que terminar o meu trabalho."_ Você responde, mas há hesitação no seu tom, porque você já sabe o que acontecerá depois, Matt, você é um rapaz inteligente. Você só não sabe porque continua nisso mesmo assim. _"Agora, eu preciso desligar."_

"_Certo. Até logo, Matt."_ Ela diz e você sente que a voz dela está trêmula, porque ela também sabe, Matt.

"_Adeus, Lin."_ Você diz, porque não gosta de mentir para ela. _"Lin?"_ Você ouve-se chamar, apesar do silêncio ao outro lado.

"_Sim?"_ Mais silêncio. Ela suspira.

"_Eu te amo."_ Você desliga, antes que ela possa te dar resposta, mas ainda é capaz de ouvir o _eu também, Matt_ ao outro lado da linha. Você é capaz de visualizar as lágrimas dela enquanto sai do carro, com as mãos para cima. Você é capaz de tudo isso e também de se lembrar da sua infância e dos momentos que passaram depois disso. Você é capaz, Matt, porque você vive disso. Das lembranças.

E, enquanto as balas te atingem e o seu corpo chega ao chão, você não sente dor. Apenas se lembra. As flores estão no vaso, e você espera que elas não morram até Linda chegar em casa. Isso é algo idiota, imagina você, para se pensar antes de morrer, mas é a única coisa que lhe vem à mente. O vaso de lírios brancos que Linda tanto amava.

_Eu sinto muito, Lin. _

É o fim para você, Matt.

* * *

**N/A:**

E aí gente boa, como vai?

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic IMPOSSÍVEL, diga-se de passagem. Estava lá eu, tendo um dia comum no meu msn, quando a Ray chegou do nada:

Ray: ANNE ÇÇ

Anne: Oi, amor.

Ray: FAZ UMA MATTLINDA COM HENTAI PRA MIM?

Anne: Q-

Ray: POR FAVOOOR .__.

Anne: - rendida pelo puppy eyes- ok, vai..

Ray: EEEE!

E cá estou eu, com essa MattLinda. Eu não sei se ficou bom e se deu pra entender muito bem, mas os momentos em que a segunda pessoa fala no presente, é o que ele vive com a Linda no agora. Quando ele fala no passado, é a época da Wammy's. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso e, se ficou, foda-se.

Agradeço à Nana, porque ela leu e comentou e disse que ta bom. Então, se não tiver, a culpa é dela também (?)

Enfim.

TE AMO, RAY, PORRA! E TERMINEI 23:59! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PORRA!

**QUERO REVIEWS E NÃO LEITORES FANTASMAS!**


End file.
